Marik's in Love
by JarOfStars
Summary: Marik has fallen in love, and Bakura is by his side to help him. But will their plan stay on track? Theifshipping, rated T for safety.
1. Confession

**Rawr, I'm a fanfiction dinosaur. Not really, but wouldn't that be cool? :3**

**Right, now, Theifshipping, ASDFGHJGFD. There are no words needed.**

**Idea came from evening dreams when I was on holiday, I wasn't tired so I came up with a Theifshipping scene that became this fanfic. Enjoy my first Yu-Gi-Oh fail XD**

**I OWN NOTHING OF THIS, NO CHARACTERS OR YUGIOH.**

**Oh and one last thing, I've watched Abridged. I apologise now for the OO(normal)C and Abridged characters popping out, I've watched more Abridged than the real thing. *shot***

* * *

It was a crisp Friday morning as Marik rolled over in bed to check the time. _8:32. _His eyed widened and he leaped into life bolting to the bathroom. After he washed his _beautiful _face, he pulled open his draws and grabbed his usual lavender midriff-showing top and his dark grey trousers, along with a pair of socks and boxers.

He checked the time again, _8:40_, he would be waiting outside any minute. Marik threw on his top and underwear, checking out his stomach in the process. Then hop-pulled on his trousers and ran down the stairs.

"Late again?" His sister chirped from the kitchen as she handed him his toast.

"Yes Ishizu, I get it." Marik grumbled as he took a quick glance to the window to see the pavement outside empty. He took the toast into his mouth and made a toasty-smile to his sister while searching for his school bag.

"It's on the sofa, on the left side." Ishizu called, Marik mumbled what was meant to sound like a thank you but probably sounded more like 'mhankoo'. He found his bag already packed with lunch and books, probably Ishizu being helpful. He had time for one more glance out of the window when he saw him waiting coolly just to the right of Marik's porch way. His throat ran dry as he remembered what he promised himself he would tell his best friend today, but he couldn't back out now. He ran a little slower to the doorway, just having time to check his hair was still sexy as ever in the hall mirror.

"Have a good day!" she called again from her spot in the kitchen. Marik waved despite being sure she couldn't see him, and pulled the door shut behind him.

"8:50 Marik, your getting later." The boy in front of him stood arms folded across his chest, not in a defensive way, but in an 'I'm going to keep mocking you' way; as was usual for Bakura.

"Oh shut up Kura, let's go." He shouldered his backpack and trekked towards the path that lead to school.

"What time did you get up today then?" Bakura added, clear he was trying to make conversation between the two.

"8:30ish, I think." Marik answered. He knew this was only leading to a mocking, but he played along anyway.

"You really need to wake up earlier; it will do no good for your _beautiful _skin." He used such a tone that Marik wanted to laugh uncontrollably, but he suppressed it to a giggle.

"Oh really? My skin is beautiful?" Marik threw back the same joking tone at Bakura. Even though the teasing was obviously a joke, he couldn't help but notice the smallest tint of pink on Bakura's snow white skin.

"Oh _yes, _the one and only Marik Ishtar does indeed have _beautiful skin_." The teasing tone was continued for a few minutes while the two boys carried on talking about the _beautiful Marik Ishtar. _When Marik was sure his sides would tear in half if he laughed anymore, his mind fell upon something almost completely forgotten. What he intended to tell Bakura this morning.

This made him feel sick all the way to the pit of his gut, but he knew he had to tell him now.

"Kura?" Marik started a slightly worried expression painted on his tanned face.

"Yes Marik?" Bakura didn't turn to face him so this expression went unnoticed.

"I...I er...have to tell you something..." Now this made Bakura look right into Marik's eyes, his expression was like reading a picture book. Way too easy to read.

"Marik?" Bakura's voice changed to somewhat concerned. He stopped walking and so did Marik.

"I need to ask you something but you have to promise you won't tell anyone." This sudden change of tone in the conversation unnerved Bakura so he knew it must be something important.

"Of course."

"I don't know how to ask this but I'm going to try," Bakura nodded for him to go on, "I want to know how you know if you _like_ someone. Please." Marik forced his head down, but he really wanted to see Bakura's expression.

Bakura wanted to see Marik's expression about as much as Marik wanted to see his. His was quizzical, but with a small smile attached.

Bakura was known as a bit of a ladies' man, as Marik oh so nicely put it, 'a friggin' man whore'. He was second on most girls' lists of who they wanted to date, second after Yami of course. He was nice to them too, not just hot. Marik had actually never admitted to liking anyone before. Or even had liked anyone before. Bakura occasionally pointed to girls and said "She's hot, go talk to her." But Marik always brushed it off with a remark along the lines of, "She wouldn't like me anyway, she's going over to talk to some other guy."

These occurrences often lead Bakura to question if Marik was straight, he wouldn't have a problem if he wasn't, he just wanted to know. But these conversations always had the same outcome, "Bakura, I've told you a million times before. I'm not gay, I'm straight! As straight as a ruler!" Bakura always thought to himself, 'a flexi ruler.'

So, this question had seemingly come out of nowhere. Bakura was happy that Marik was taking interest in someone, but now he had to find out whom.

"Bakura?" Marik still wasn't looking up, but he was waiting for a reply.

"Well, do you think about them a lot?" He started off easy, better to keep away from the heated stuff.

"Yeah, I do."

"And do you feel happy when you're around them?"

"Always."

"And do you miss them when they're not around?"

"Yeah..."

"Then you, Marik Ishtar, like somebody." Bakura sounded almost triumphant.

Marik looked up at Bakura hating what he needed to say next, this was either going to ruin their friendship, or he'd welcome it and they'd be fine.

"Kura? I think I'm in love with Yami."

* * *

**Please review! Feedback will help me make this better, and motivate me to have more late-night fantasising sessions :3 (leading to more chapters, I hope) Also, I love hearing constructive feedback, if you didn't/did like it, please tell me why!**

**Until next time, ta ta!~**


	2. Help

**I'm back and I'm bad 8D**

**Ok so I never really went anywhere, I wrote this the same day I wrote the last chapter, still on holiday XD **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed so far! :D The feedback about spelling has really boosted my confidence! (that and characterisation(keeping them in character) are the two things I worry about most!)**

**Please enjoy! I own nothing! Brooklyn rage!**

**nyeh. **

* * *

The news hit Bakura like a tonne of solid lead bricks. Yes he suspected sometimes that Marik was gay, but he was never actually being serious. He must have dropped his jaw because Marik had continued walking on the way to school, leaving Bakura in his wake of disappointment.

"Marik," Bakura jogged so they were level on the path again, he tried to meet Marik's eyes but Marik had turned his head away to avoid doing such a thing.

"Bakura? Do you think any different of me?" Marik turned and looked Bakura straight in the eye, a look of urgency scanning the pale skin and brown-red eyes.

"No, of course not." At that Marik let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled weakly.

"Thanks Kitty." And there went Bakura's frown, back where it belonged, permanently glued to his face.

"I told you, don't call me Kitty. My name is Bakura." He said this slowly; making sure Marik had heard each and every word with complete clarity.

"Whatever you say Kitty." Marik waved his hand dismissively, angering Bakura further. Marik enjoyed this game, he knew all of Bakura's buttons and exactly when to push each one.

"So, you love Yami?" This sudden change of subject made Marik go slightly cold, despite the summer sun on his face. It also turned his cheeks the colour of cherry tomatoes. Bakura smirked, not out of cruelty but because he had won.

"Love is a strong word Kura." Marik noted cautiously.

"You were the one who used it first." Bakura was right; Marik had said that he thought he loved Yami,_ thought_.

"I said I think I-"

"Yes whatever, you still used the word love." Bakura had won this time, Marik had to admit that. "So, what do you want to do about it?"

Marik had never considered Bakura wanted to help him with Yami; just offloading it was hard enough.

"Wh-what do you mean, do about it?" Marik's voice had a masked hint of panic, but Bakura still heard it.

"Well, you're not just planning on dreaming about him like a love sick teenage girl are you?" The thought about what to do hadn't crossed Marik's mind, but Bakura's idea seemed perfect at the time.

"You are, aren't you? Oh Ra Marik, seriously?" Bakura had his forehead in his palm and was shaking his head sullenly.

"N-no! I hadn't thought about what I was going to do actually. Nothing I guess." Marik tried to sound content with doing nothing but he knew Bakura could hear his disappointment.

"If you want to do something, I can help you." Marik looked up at him to see a genuine smile tugging at his lips.

"How? Yami, Yugi, Teà and Joey all hate you. No offence or anything." Marik added the last bit rushed as not to annoy Bakura more than he had earlier.

"You're right; they're all a bunch of wankers. But you're forgetting someone."

"Who? Tristan? Mai?" Marik kept thinking of names but they all hated Bakura too.

"No, someone who can help us." Bakura had a glint in his eye and Marik knew what that glint meant.

"But you've worked so hard to keep in control! You've been in control for nearly a month now!" Marik was panicked and wanted Bakura to stay.

"Marik, all I have to do is take the ring off, give it to you and when you want me back you just have to put it on him. That's all." Bakura said this calmly and reassuringly. Marik still wasn't too hot on the idea of letting Ryou have his body back, even if he himself was completely in control of the whole situation.

Before Marik could object Bakura had already taken the ring off and placed it in his hands.

"Wh-where am I? Marik?" Ryou was clueless, as always when he was let back into control.

"I guess Bakura will have to fill you in later, now we have to get to school on time."

* * *

By the time they were at the school gates, Bakura had told Ryou everything, inside his head through thoughts. Ryou was used to Bakura talking to him in his thoughts, mostly about how much of a wanker Yugi and his friends are. Sometimes he talked back, in defence of his friends. But most of the time he just let Bakura go on about 'those buggering bloody wankers' and ignored it.

"So Marik, I know everything now. How long have you..?" Ryou was smiling sweetly. Marik had to admit, it was kind of nice in contrast to Bakura's constant scowl. Ryou was the sweet part of Bakura and Bakura was the bitter part of Ryou, it all worked out.

"I realised about a month ago, but I only told Kura today." Ryou was taken aback by how long Marik had secretly liked Yami. _A month_, that's how long he'd been trapped in the ring, the one Marik held tightly to his chest. It was understandable, he and Bakura were close friends, and Bakura was in that ring.

"He said, there's just one thing that bugs me..." Ryou furrowed his brow a little; it looked silly on his sweet young face.

"Oh, really? What is it?" Marik was confused as to what could be bothering Ryou. He told everything to Bakura, and he told that to Ryou.

"Why was Bakura so pissed off?" Ryou looked genuinely bemused by this, like he thought Bakura would be overjoyed to find out his best friend was gay. Then Marik remembered something,

"Probably because I called him Kitty, he hates when I do that." Marik smiled as he chuckled a little. Bakura was fluffy like a kitty, so why not call him that. He didn't like Fluffy, so Kitty would have to do.

"Oh, ok. He didn't mention that." Ryou still seemed confused, almost as to why this would upset Bakura.

"Is everything ok?" Marik saw the look of bewilderment on his face that was soon replaced with a beaming smile as Ryou closed his eyes.

"Couldn't be better. Now let's hope that it's Yami not Yugi at school today. If it's Yugi we're going to have to find a way to get Yami to take over. You can just come up to them with me; it's not as if we don't know each other." Marik nodded and smiled to himself 'maybe doing something won't be so bad after all,' he thought, 'maybe Bakura was right, it's better doing something than dreaming about the what if.'

His train of thought was disturbed by Ryou yanking at his top, "Say hi so you don't look like a weirdo." He whispered kindly into Marik's ear.

"Hi." The group slowly formed into Marik's vision. First Teà and her way-too-high skirt, then Joey and his obviously-made-bigger-by-moose hair, followed by Tristan with his obviously-made-taller-by-gel hair, then finally Yugi and his what-the-literal-hell hair and golden puzzle. Marik was a little disappointed Yami wasn't there instead of Yugi, but he knew Ryou would have something in mind to coax out the Pharaoh.

"Hey Marik, where's Bakura?" Teà gestured towards the ring, she knew where he was. She was just wondering why.

"He felt sick, so he decided to let Ryou out for the day." Marik made this up quickly so he looked to Ryou just to see if it was plausible.

'_That bloody wanker thinks I'll let you roam around for the whole day? Not a chance Ryou.' _Bakura spat sourly, Ryou almost giggled aloud but gulped it back down. Marik saw this and knew Bakura must have objected.

"It's not that bad though, he'll probably be back around lunch." The group looked disappointed; they liked it when Ryou could be at school. They didn't like Bakura much, mainly because he called them wankers a lot. But also because of what else he called them, 'The Happy Go- Screw You If You're Not- Brigade'. This was true though; it made Marik laugh whenever he referred to them by it. Whenever Bakura made a snide remark when he was around them they scowled at him and Teà muttered something about 'true friendship' and how 'friendship can save the world'. Then he'd lean over to Marik and whisper, 'just another day as the number one target of The Happy Go- Screw You If You're Not- Brigade.'

"So Marik, what class have you got first?" It was Joey, probably trying to prevent a friendship speech. Bakura called him the 'sanest member of the brigade'.

"I've got geography, how about you?" Marik thought it would be best to maintain a conversation until the bell went, with Bakura gone he had nothing better to do.

"Ouch, good luck surviving. How about you Yuge?" Joey turned to Yugi to see a broad smile. He left Marik's question unanswered, but he didn't care.

"Nothing actually, but Yami's got geography too, so I guess he'll take over for then." That was when Marik remembered that he shared geography with Yami. He remembered that he sat behind him too. They also worked together most of the time, which made all the girls hate Marik for around an hour. It was a great feeling knowing your crush was in your next class, one he shared with about another twenty people. The only difference was all of these people were girls, and Marik was a guy.

* * *

**Please review! Feedback is more than welcome, It's encouraged! Each review spurs me on with Theifshipping loveliness! **

**Yuge, pronounced you-g (use the long vowel sound of 'u', because of the 'e' on the end. That's what school told me anyways XD). If you didn't get what I meant :/**

**Yeah, I know the ring doesn't work that way, but let's say it does for the purpose of this story XD **

**The next chapter will be longer! Promise! ^^;**

**Marik: You will obey me, Steve!**

**Uh, my name's Chloe ^^;**

**Bakura: Just shut up and go along with it, he won't bloody stop otherwise.**

**Ok, anything for Fluffy =^.^=**

**Bakura: My name is-**

**Marik: Kitty!**

**Bakura: It's Bakura!**

**Marik: Kitty Kitty Kitty Kitty!**

**Bakura: I've had it!**

**This could get ugly... I'll see you later! *runs to hug Bakura into calmness, but mainly just hug him.***


	3. Nerves

**Here I am, with a new chapter for all you lovelies! And I just wanted to say something, the Theifshipping is coming! I know it seems a lot like a MarikxYami (I don't know the name for that ship ^^') fic. But trust me; it is Theifshipping (eventually)! xD**

* * *

As Marik approached his geography room he saw a crowd of girls giggling and whispering to each other. He knew right away Yami must be in the middle of that group. His arms went stuff, still hugging the ring, and his heart beat increased tenfold. A few of the girls noticed him coming and their eyes dropped to the ring.

"So Bakura's not here today then?" One of them asked. A few others turned around but majority stayed gawking at Yami.

"He'll be back at lunch." Marik produced a small smile to keep them assured of it, another sighed in relief,

"Good, history is unbearable without him to stare at." She passed the comment as if it was so ordinary and casual. The others nodded; Marik was confused, but kept his eyes on the crowd.

"Marik, you're here!" A voice called out from the centre of the group then the girls parted and Yami came towards Marik smiling with relief. Marik's grip on the ring tightened and he felt it slip a little. His palms were beginning to get sweaty.

"Yeah, I'm here!" Marik put on the best confident, up for anything voice that he could. Inside he just wished Bakura was there. Then he had an idea, he knew Ryou had PE. So all he had to do was go to the nurse's office and put the ring on him. Ryou always got hurt, mainly because of his delicate skin but sometimes people pushed him around.

Marik tried to push the thought away but the more he thought about it, the more appealing it seemed. By the time he was sure this was what he wanted to do, he was seated in class behind Yami and writing the date and title in his book. He looked up when he had finished, checking the time, _it's been 10 minutes since class began; she'll buy the toilet excuse._

Marik raised his hand and began to wish he hadn't. The whole class looked at him when he asked to use the toilet. The teacher looked sceptical, but let him go. He took his bag and left swiftly.

It only took less than three minutes for Marik to get to the nurse's office, and sure enough, Ryou was there cradling his stomach in pain.

"Who was it this time?" Marik went into the room and sat next to Ryou. He looked up at Marik and smiled.

"Rex, he elbowed me in hockey." Ryou was used to this so wasn't bothered much. He did wonder why Marik was there though. "Aren't you meant to be in geography with Yami?"

"Well, I was. Then I wanted to talk to Kura so I knew you'd be here and..." Marik looked at him expectantly, hoping Ryou was going to be ok with his plan.

"Sure, just let him know that his stomach will really hurt." Ryou bowed his head slightly and Marik finally loosened his grip on the ring and placed it around Ryou's neck. In a few seconds Bakura was sitting there, cradling _his _stomach in pain.

"Bollocks, who was this?" Bakura furrowed his brow in slight agony, Marik felt sorry for him.

"Rex Raptor, he elbowed Ryou in hockey."

"That bastard. Why am I back so early?" Bakura saw that they were in the nurse's office and started to look around for Ryou's bag. Marik found it and passed it to Bakura, who searched through it and grabbed his schedule.

"I was in geography, and there were these girls. They wanted to know where you were and," Marik was cut off by Bakura, not believing a word he said.

"No Marik, that's not it. You chickened out with Yami didn't you?" Bakura had hit the nail on the head instantly. Marik nodded shamefully and Bakura just smiled at him.

"Kura, don't smile, it looks weird." Marik tried to sound as if he was joking but really Bakura smiling unnerved him. A lot.

The smile dropped instantly and was replaced by a scowl. "Not allowed to smile? You might become the second most wanted target of The Happy Go - Screw You If You're Not- Brigade if you're not careful." This made Marik laugh so hard he snorted and went red. This even made Bakura laugh a bit, but he controlled his much better than Marik.

"True Fluffy. But I've been thinking. I don't stand a chance with Yami, with all those girls swooning. The ones you say are 'hot'. I'm the thorn among the roses. He won't notice me." Marik's voice faded at the end, almost in disbelief of his own words. Bakura just stared at Marik, a dusting of sorrow glazing his eyes. He hated it when Marik was like this; he knew he'd only get worse if he didn't help him.

"Marik, you're his friend, of course he notices you. And you are definitely not a thorn; all those girls are shallow and dumb. You're not. They may be nice on the outside but on the inside they're ugly. You're beautiful inside and out." Bakura couldn't believe himself, Marik _was_ his best friend and _yes_ he needed cheering up. All he could think was how badly his words had come out.

Marik listened intently to every word Bakura spoke. At the last few words however, Marik's heart skipped a beat. _He's just cheering you up, nothing more_. The two stayed like that for a minute, each kicking themselves for their thoughts.

"...Kura?" Marik was still looking at the other boy, Bakura was now was looking down at his schedule.

"Lucky for you I was meant to be in your geography class, so we can go back now." Bakura left the last subject far behind him. This didn't surprise Marik, but he wanted to know more behind what Bakura meant. Bakura just picked up Ryou's bag and walked out of the room and down the corridor. Marik, not wanting to be left behind, followed swiftly.

"Let's skip class." All of a sudden Bakura turned around and stopped. Marik didn't see this and bumped into the taller teen, falling on his rear.

"Oww, Kura! Don't just stop!" Marik leaned forward and rubbed his sore behind. Bakura tsk'd and nonchalantly gave a 'whatever'. Marik pulled himself up and looked expectantly at the other.

"What?" Grumbled Bakura, Marik blinked a few times and continued to look at Bakura before saying,

"What did you say before?"

"I said, let's skip class."

"By class do you mean this one class or the whole day?"

"Whatever, let's just crash at mine." Marik nodded and smiled, the pressure of talking to Yami being very much lifted. He was really at ease in Bakura's company, he felt welcome and liked.

"We just need to pick up one more person, ok?" Bakura had now turned around and was walking towards the English block of classrooms. Marik wasn't too fond of sharing time with his best friend with someone else, but when Bakura had his mind set; it wasn't going to change for anyone.

It took around five minutes for them to reach the correct class, and when they did Marik knew exactly who was going with them, Seto Kaiba. He was the only person, apart from himself, that liked Bakura. This was mainly because Kaiba didn't like Yugi and co. either, but also the two just seemed to click. Bakura told Marik to wait outside while he went in and 'rescued' Kaiba. In less than a minute Marik heard 'thank you, his help is of urgent need' and 'no worries, if you need him, you need him Bakura'. Bakura and Kaiba walked out the class and towards Marik.

"So, what are we going to do?" Seto asked, obviously relieved to have the burden of English class removed.

"Just chill at mine, maybe order a pizza or something and watch a film. Up for it?" Bakura answered, glancing back and the classroom to check the door had closed.

"Sure, anything's better than this dump. Just us three?" Kaiba turned his gaze to Marik, not smiling, but not frowning either. Marik just smiled weakly, he and Seto got on, sort of. It's hard to tell if you get on with someone whose only smile is a sly smirk.

"Yes, now let's go." The three teens walked out of the building, across the grounds and out the front gate. All without anyone batting an eye. All the pupils knew not to mess with Bakura and Kaiba, Marik being guarded by them made him untouchable too. No teacher wanted to get onto the wrong side of them either so even if they were spotted, they were leaving.

Once out the gates Bakura sighed in pure relaxation. Kaiba got out his phone, no doubt something businessy, or a girl. Marik just continued walking, pleased that he didn't have to face Yami with Bakura knowing about his feelings. No doubt Bakura would do something outlandish and stupid to tell the Pharaoh, and in the process ruin the friendship Yami and Marik had. Before anyone realised, they were standing outside Bakura's house waiting for him to unlock the door.

Soon they were inside and lead into the living room where Bakura's large collection of horror movies was kept. Marik scanned the spines of a few and realised he hadn't heard of most of them, and hadn't watched any. Kaiba had already made himself comfortable on the sofa and Bakura was headed for the kitchen, most likely to eat some steak. He decided the best thing to do would be to wait for Bakura to come back and see what he suggested they do first.

A few minutes later Bakura returned with a small trail of meat juices rolling down his chin. Marik noticed this and pointed to his own chin where the dribble would have been. Bakura knew what he meant and wiped the liquid off with the back of his hand. Marik was slightly disgusted, but since it was Bakura he let it pass.

"What did you want to do now Bakura?" Seto looked up from his mobile device for the first time in at least half an hour, seeing the two other boys standing up facing each other, but now with their heads turned in his direction. Bakura placed his hand on his chin in thought, supporting his elbow with the other hand.

"We could order pizza and watch one of the films? Is that alright with you Marik?" Now all the attention was switched into Marik and he felt a little flustered. He spat out a 'yeah' and Kaiba went back to his phone. He and Bakura however were left with nothing else to do but find the menus.

"Come in here Marik, the bloody draw's stuck!" Bakura called from the kitchen. Marik got up from his position lying on the floor, checking for menus under the sofa. When in the kitchen he found Bakura with both hands pulling on a draw handle and one foot supporting him on the work surface beside it. His face was intense with his eyes shut tight and he was making groaning straining noises. It was such a funny sight he couldn't help but burst into hysterics. Bakura's face snapped to look at him and he gave Marik his most evil glare. Marik didn't care; he was too preoccupied trying to pull himself off the tiled floor, to no avail.

"Marik stop playing around and help me you wanker!" Bakura shouted over Marik's laughter, Marik slowly regained his composure and stood up, folding his arms in a very Bakura-like fashion,

"Not until you ask me nicely." Marik leaned towards Bakura from his waist up and smirked. Bakura was taken aback by this, but soon became unbelievably pissed off.

"No, now help me with the buggering draw!"

"Not until you ask me nicely!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"I will never ask you _nicely,_ even if it meant the end of the world!"

"I thought you wanted the end of the world?" Marik raised an eyebrow at the other, disbelieving,

"Oh Ra Marik, it's a figure of speech, now bloody help me!" Bakura was just about at breaking point, he was a few more taunts away from landing Marik in the local A&E hospital ward.

"What's the magic word?"

"Marik, I am so close to punching your lights out..."

"But Fluffy, what's the magic word?" Marik was revelling in Bakura's anguish, it was just too funny.

"So help me, I will put you in a coma!"

"Oh will you?" Marik very quickly grew to regret that last statement as Bakura launched himself at the tanned teen with a roar of anger. Marik ran back into the living room where Kaiba was sitting with an extremely startled look on his face, blue eyes wide. Bakura continued to chase after Marik like a wild animal as Marik ran in circles around the sofa. Soon, he became dizzy and fell. Bakura was too busy being blinded with anger to realise a fatigued Marik was lying in his path, just in the right place to trip him over. His face collided with the floor; whereas majority of the rest of him collided with Marik. The wind was instantly knocked out of both their lungs as Seto got up and rushed behind the sofa to check on them.

"What the hell was that about?" Seto questioned, the two others were still motionless and quiet apart from the muffled angry grunts of Marik.

Bakura pushed himself up with his arms and turned to Kaiba, "Marik wouldn't help me with opening a draw..."

"So you chased him and crushed him...?" Only then did Bakura look down and notice Marik's face glaring up at him from under his chest. In a flash he scrambled up from on top of his best friend and stood next to Kaiba, scratching the back of his head. Marik groaned,

"Fluffy, you're SO heavy!" Marik sat up and looked to the teens standing over him. Kaiba tried his best to hide a laugh while Bakura deepened his frown,

"Piss off Marik, so what are we going to do about pizza?"

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! What will they do now the take out menu draw is stuck? :O **

***I'm such a fail at cliff-hangers XD***

**And I had to include Kaiba; I've been reading too much Puppyshipping recently not to. ;D**

**Please review, I'm not very confident about my Yu-Gi-Oh writing so feedback is very welcome **

**Marik: He fell on my beautiful face?!**

**Yeah, he did. This is a Theifshipping fanfic you know...**

**Bakura: But did I have to fall on him?**

**Yes, now shut up and let the good people leave the chapter!**

**Marik: How dare you, the one and only Marik- **

***deletes the rest of his speech* Being the writer has its benefits ;3**

**Bakura: Thank Ra, now I'm off to eat some steak. *leaves***

**What, no! Now I'm all alone! *cries* See you *sob* next *sob* time :'(**

**XD**


	4. Movies

**So so so so sorry about it being THIS late, school's a real pain in the bum -_-**

**Now for the answer to the all important question, what will they do about pizza?**

**(Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, all your reviews have been so nice and made me really eager to continue! :D)**

**I probably have to warn you about the accidental incredibly OOC Bakura here, I didn't mean to D'X**

* * *

The trio had now been sitting on the sofa for the best part of half an hour thinking of what to do about their mid morning snack. They wouldn't be able to go into a shop because they should have been at school; neither could they go to a restaurant. Eventually Seto grumbled and caught Marik and Bakura's attention.

"I suppose I might be able to get one of my cooks to make us some pizza and bring it over..." He seemed reluctant about his idea, but he knew it would please the other two.

"Well why didn't you mention you had friggin' cooks in the first place?!" Marik was dumbfounded, they'd been sitting here getting increasingly hungry and only now did Kaiba tell them he had a sure fire way of getting pizzas.

"I didn't want to mention it. I thought you'd prefer a take away." Kaiba brushed off. Bakura seemed pissed, but less so than Marik.

"Call them then." Bakura's legendary temper was boiling, and even Seto Kaiba knew not to mess with an angry Bakura. With a barely audible grumble, Seto walked into another room to take his call.

"Kura?" Marik turned to face his friend, still sitting in his place on the sofa.

"What, Marik?" Bakura spat sharply, he didn't mean to, but his anger clouded his senses.

"Um... this probably isn't the best time, forget it." He turned back away, looking at the wall to avoid Bakura's immanent questioning.

With Bakura's growing rage, anything could push him over the edge. If he didn't find out what Marik was going to ask, he would blow.

"Marik, what is it? If you don't tell me I'll strangle you until you tell me what it bloody was you wanted to ask." Marik had turned back to face him, and his face was almost as white as Bakura's. Bakura wore the most serious expression Marik had seen for a very long while; he meant every word he had spoken.

"I just wondered what you were planning on doing about Yami and, uh, me?" His face quickly filled with colour and Bakura raised an eyebrow at him, _'that was it? Jeez Marik you worry too much'._

Bakura chuckled and soon a smirk formed on his lips, "I hadn't thought about it, why? Want to act so soon?"

"N-no, I was just thinking. How the hell are we going to do this? It's crazy, Bakura! Friggin' crazy!" Marik started waving his arms around as his voice raised a little. Bakura needed to calm him down, and he only knew one way of doing so.

_Slap._

Marik's hand slowly came up to his face, where a patch of red was forming. He winced when he touched the delicate skin, but soon brought his attention to the person who had just smacked him into tomorrow.

"BAKURA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Marik's brow furrowed and his eyes were full of poison.

"It was meant to shut you up, but it obviously didn't work."

"YOU THINK?"

"Marik, you need to shut up, Seto is right in the next room. Do you really want him finding out your little secret?"

That was a far more successful method of closing Marik's mouth. His eyes widened in shock as he kicked himself for forgetting about Kaiba in the other room.

"Good, now let me tell you something, Marik. No matter how crazy I think this is, it's what you feel and what you want. So, I'll be happy to help you out. But, if you go on acting like you've no chance in hell this isn't going to work. Get it?" Marik nodded, despite still knowing he didn't stand a chance, he couldn't help feel better by Bakura's assurance.

"So, what will we do?" Marik still wanted an answer.

"We get you two together, eventually. But for now you just have to show Yami your right for him."

"Kura, you sound like Teà."

"Shut your buggering mouth, Marik. I don't bloody sound like Teà."

"You kind of do, you know."

"Twat."

Marik burst into laughter and Bakura soon followed, the two teens continued laughing for a while until Marik sat forward, a serious look on his tanned face.

"Show him I'm right for him?" Bakura noticed Marik's posture and moved off the sofa to sit in front of him.

"Yeah, be all sexy in front of him. You know, like you always do." Bakura smirked again and Marik hit him on the head.

"I do not!"

"You do! And just be there for him, be a really good friend, but more." Marik tried to hit him again but Bakura swatted his hand away. "Marik, just be yourself and you'll be fine. I'll be there if you want, just let him know subtly. There's no rush."

A smile crept onto the Egyptian boys face as he resisted the urge to hug his best friend out of gratitude. Instead he nodded and the other smiled, a rare occurrence.

"The pizza will be here in five minutes, sorry for the long wait. They wouldn't stop trying to ask me shit about grades and what they should prepare for tonight. You kno- Oh, am I interrupting something?" Kaiba looked up from his phone to see the two boys face to face smiling like idiots.

"What? No, nothing." Marik leaned back into the sofa and Bakura sat back next to him, Seto plonked down on the other side of Bakura and the three sat in silence for a few minutes. Soon, the doorbell rang and after five maids fussing Seto around, they had a piping hot pizza on the coffee table.

"So, what movie should we watch?" Bakura didn't feel like choosing, he knew Marik wouldn't want to see 'Cannibal Holocaust' for the third time that month.

"Marik, you can choose." Kaiba didn't feel like choosing either, that and he really didn't care.

"Oh ok." Marik browsed though Bakura's DVD collection, quickly skipping 'Cannibal Holocaust' and the 'Saw' movies. He found himself at a group of comedy films; this surprised him as he knew Bakura only watched horrors. He gave Bakura a quizzical look and pointed to the films.

"Ryou, he lives in this house too, just not at the same time. He forced me to get them because the cashiers don't believe he's over fifteen." Marik chuckled and turned back to the films.

He saw a copy of the teen girl's comedy movie 'Easy A' and pulled it out; he showed it to Bakura who face palmed, "Teà's, she left it here once and I guess Ryou didn't give it back. Put it back Marik, we're not watching it, no matter how much you want to be Emma Stone." Bakura laughed at his own joke and Marik stuck his tongue out.

After a few more instances of Bakura telling him the film was 'girly', 'shit' or just telling them the ending to defeat the point of watching it, he found a copy of 'Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'. To this Bakura gave up and said, "Fine, put it in then." Marik jumped up and put the DVD in. He walked back to the sofa and sat on Bakura's left, as Seto was on his right. The title screen started and Bakura pressed play.

The adverts zipped by and soon the opening credits began, with that all familiar theme song.

"Marik, would you stop it." Bakura barked, Marik looked at him blankly and looked back to the screen.

"Marik, I told you to stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"You know what you're doing, so stop!"

The two settled down for a bit but soon Bakura lost it and whacked Marik on the side of his head.

"Will you stop singing the buggering theme tune!"

"I didn't know I was..."

"Yes you were Marik, so stop! It's getting on my nerves!"

After that little fiasco the trio got sucked into the film for about half an hour, until Marik spoke again.

"I need the toilet, where is it again Kura?" Marik stood up and started walking towards the hall, turning back for his answer.

"Third on the left, upstairs." Bakura told him, when Marik had gone Seto gave him a condescending look, "What?"

Seto sighed, "You know how oblivious he is, right?"

"Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"But if you let him find-"

"No, no way am I letting Marik find out."

"Maybe it'll-"

"Maybe nothing Seto, he is _not_ finding out."

* * *

**Oooh! Another cliff-hanger? How evil am I?**

**And I don't own the movies I named! They were random xD I just looked around my room and saw Easy A so I had to put it in XD**

**And Cannibal Holocaust doesn't exist, unless you count Abridged, then its Bakura's favourite movie, which he sees as romantic~ Hee hee, subtle Theifshipping, eh?**

**And I know it was kind of short, but I had no ideas DX**

**See you next time!~**


End file.
